sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper Sanic
'Hyper Sanic '''is an upgraded version of Super Sanic, created when Sanic teh hegehog absorbs all of the energy from both the Mester Dorito and the Chaos doritos. As the energy flows through his body, Sanic will burst with power, and change into this form. He starts out pure-white, but when powered up, his fur begins flashing all the colors of the rainbow, similar to Insane Rage Shedew. If Shedew Hegehog or Knackles Enchilada absorb the power of the 8 mystic Doritos as well, they too can unlock Hyper forms. Hyper Taels can be created if Hyper Sanic gives Taels some of his energy. Hyper Sanic has an insane amount of power and energy and may well be the strongest Sanic form, if not one of the strongest. Powers And Abilities Hyper Sanic's speed is so vast it cannot possibly be put into words, far outclassing the speeds of base Sanic and Super Sanic before him. Even when Hyper Sanic isn't moving at all, his atoms are vibrating at trillions of times the speed of light, due to how much Mountain Dew is jammed inside of them, making him invisible. When Hyper Sanic actually gets going, his speed can literally break the universe, so he must be very careful. Hyper Sanic's power is just as crazy, able to do such things as fly, teleport, shoot Mountain Dew lasers, travel through time, vibrate right through anything (including enemies) and deliver punches that rival dankest of beings. He has all of the abilities of both base Sanic and Super Sanic, as well as many new ones. Like base Sanic and Super Sanic, Hyper Sanic can increase his MLG potential by eating Doritos, drinking Mountain Dew, and SMOKKIN DE WEDS. If he does enough of these things, he can power up into an MLG form with many MLG abilities. All in all, Hyper Sanic is CRAZZY FEST and super-powerful. (Well more like ''hyper-powerful cause he is Hyper Sanic but you know what I give up.) His powers are rivaled by nothing except for other Hyper forms and God-like beings like Shrek. Usage In Battle Hyper Sanic has been used very infrequently as he is way too OP and could totally rek just about anything. When Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen fused together Metal Sanic, Matel Sanic, and Matal Knackles all into one metally being they sent him after Sanic and friends, confident that Sanic was DE DED 4 REELS DIS TIME. It called itself MEATAL and blew up everything until Sanic changed into Super Sanic and blew up MEATAL. But then MEATAL activated its Danger form and blew up Super Sanic. Just then, Knackles showed up and gave Sanic the Mester Dorito to recharge his energy. Sanic did, but surprisingly, the energy of the Mester Dorito combined with the energy of the Chaos doritos already inside of Sanic and changed him into Hyper Sanic. Knackles gasped (but not chuckled) and said that this had been foretold in the prophecy. Hyper Sanic completely blew up MEATAL and saved the universe from being TURNED INTO METAL FOREVER! A long time later, Sanic used the transformation to fight Shrek and was actually able to damage the ogrelord. However, Shrek caught Hyper Sanic in his swamp and unleashed his true potential, blowing up everything. Hyper Sanic battled Godgee, the godly transformation of Weegee, but ultimately it took the transformation of Super Sanic God-an even more powerful form-to finish the job. Hyper Sanic also battled Doge God when he was trying to turn the universe into Doge. Thankfully, Hyper Sanic kicked him into a super-mega-black hole, the only thing that could possibly kill him. Gallery Category:MLG Characters Category:Smoke Weed Everyday! Category:Super Stubby Articles Category:Weed-Loving Marijuana Supporters Category:Best Buds of Snoop Dogg Category:People who like Gluten Category:Bacon Lovers Category:Lotsa Spaghetti! Category:Lego Batman Friends Category:Super mlg show Category:Hegehog Forms Category:Articles Category:Characters